


Reunion

by AnyaBantik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: — На протяжении двух лет он не выпускал меня, Нат. А я пытался — Боже, как же я пытался. Спустя какое-то время я просто сдался, — говорит он, кладя одну руку ей на бедро, а другой убирая локон волос с ее лица. Наташа грустно улыбается, — А затем я услышал твой голос
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570811) by [NeverMessWithTeddyBears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears). 



> The permission to translate the work was asked on fanfiction.net back in 2018.
> 
> Работа была переведена в июне 2018 года, так что заранее прошу прощения, если вдруг некоторые фразы будут звучать как-то странно или если будут ошибки/пропущенные запятые. Возможно, однажды я перечитаю работу и что-то подправлю, но не сейчас... Приятного прочтения!

— Ну, это неловко... — Сэм прерывает тишину, но Наташе все равно. Он здесь; Брюс на самом деле здесь, после столь долгого времени, и она ничего не может поделать и разглядывает его, примечает, как он изменился и как он все тот же, просто всматривается в его глаза и видит в них любовь.

Она не сказала всего, что хочет — лишь «привет», и на этом все — но она надеется, что он понял все те чувства, которые она вложила в это «привет» и которые пытается контролировать; в конце концов, он всегда как-то умудряется понимать ее, даже несмотря на то, что он думает обратное.

Кажется, сзади Роудс произносит «Давайте оставим их на минутку», прежде чем все выходят из комнаты, вероятно, для того, чтобы уложить Вижена и проверить его состояние, пока они не решили, что делать дальше.

Когда они остаются одни, Наташа двигается вперед в то же время, что и Брюс, и как только ее руки оказываются на его щеках, слегка поглаживая их, он целует ее, глубоко и страстно. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, то соприкасаются лбами и начинают глубоко дышать.

— Извини, — шепчет Брюс, — Не должен был целовать тебя. Нужно было сначала объясниться, я...

— Если бы ты не поцеловал меня, — твердо говорит Наташа, прерывая его, — Я была бы очень зла на тебя, Док.

Они осторожно разъединяются, чтобы посмотреть друг на друга. Брюс улыбается, он рассматривает ее лицо, и Наташа понимает.

— Мне правда очень жаль, Наташа.

Она гладит его по щеке, и Брюс словно тает.

— Я знаю, — произносит она, — Мне тоже.

Брюс качает головой. 

— Ты не... — Наташа прерывает его новым поцелуем. С каждой секундой они чувствуют себя все легче и легче, будто бы их заполняет тоска, что они чувствовали, когда не видели друг друга, — Два года... На протяжении двух лет он не выпускал меня, Нат. А я пытался — Боже, как же я пытался. Спустя какое-то время я просто сдался, — говорит он, кладя одну руку ей на бедро, а другой убирая прядь волос с ее лица. Наташа грустно улыбается, — А затем я услышал твой голос.

Наташа закрывает глаза, ведь эти слова звучат для нее словно музыка. Она оставила ему сообщения — так много сообщений — и хоть это заняло какое-то время, он получил их. Он услышал их. И он вернулся; хотя не так, как он желал. Слеза скатывается по ее щеке, и Брюс осторожно смахивает ее. 

— Я услышал твой голос и увидел твое лицо, и от этого мне снова захотелось бороться, — произносит он, взяв ее лицо в свои руки.

Наташа растворяется в его ладонях, вздыхая.

— Борьба лишь начинается.

— Мы закончим ее, — проговаривает он, — С помощью Халка или нет. Завершим все дела, — эти слова знакомы ей, так что она задерживает дыхание, надеясь услышать то, что он возможно скажет, — А затем, если бегство все ещё в силе... 

— Если ты хочешь, — быстро отвечает Наташа, еще никогда она не была так уверенна. Ее голос и взгляд полны решительности.

Его щеки тоже стали мокрыми, и она чувствует его слезы своими пальцами. 

— Я лю... — его голос сорвался от переизбытка эмоций, и Наташа чувствует это, — Я люблю тебя.

Наташа снова улыбается и вкладывает все свои чувства в ещё один поцелуй.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, она берет его за руку. Никто из них не планирует отпускать другого.


End file.
